


恶龙！还我未婚妻！

by smoking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoking/pseuds/smoking





	恶龙！还我未婚妻！

恶龙！还我未婚妻！】勇士锤x恶龙基pwp【ABO】一发完

——  
几天前他也许可以勉勉强强作为万圣节贺文，而现在它只是一篇不好吃的车。  
故事讲的就是勇士锤锤在成婚的前一天晚上看见了一条恶龙抓走了他的未婚妻，然后十分气愤的划船寻到龙岛找恶龙讨要未婚妻结果直接被掰弯的故事。  
就是这样的狗血  
ooc属于我，人物属于他们彼此。  
请留下你们的小心心  
——  
水天相接之处泛起鱼肚白，朝阳从海平面缓缓升起，晨曦为这片幽蓝的汪洋蒙上一层轻薄金纱。海风袭来，似爱人于耳畔的轻柔呢喃。

而金发的勇士正郁闷地把双臂搭在船舵上，同海一般幽蓝的眼睛正寻找着一座岛屿—一本古书上记载的恶龙所居住的岛屿。

他当然不是为了冒险，谁愿意选择一个人在这无边无际的海上漂泊而放弃与自己刚刚完婚的妻子温存呢？

回答是的人绝对不该结婚。

如果不是这条恶龙在Thor婚礼的前夜抓走了他美丽的未婚妻，这个时候他应该挽着依芙纤细的手臂，在神父和上帝的见证下许下相伴一生的誓言，然后吻上她柔软的嘴唇。他也不会沦落到在茫茫大海靠一册不知真假地图寻找恶龙。

“如果见了那条恶龙一定我要扒了他的皮，砍下他的脑袋挂在墙上。”thor咬牙切齿地想，并且恶狠狠地转动船舵，在暗骂恶龙中，继续寻找龙岛的航行。

他航行了接近一天，从晨曦初临海面到落日沉入海底，路过无数岛屿才最终在夕阳的余晖下发现了那座同史书所描述的岛屿——一座高大的哥特式城堡矗立在那，外面罩着白森森的巨大骨架，书上说，这是最初那头龙的骨架。

“我可算找到你了！”thor立刻拉满帆，迎着海风快速靠近那座岛屿。可就当他马上就要靠近龙岛，头顶的天空立刻阴暗下来，乌云密布。不知来自何处的巨大风暴席卷这片汪洋，猎猎狂风席卷，迫使着勇士紧紧抓着船杆才不被这狂风吹下船。

他不知道他能坚持多久，这场风暴必然会摧毁这艘帆船将他卷入深渊成为鱼鲨的一顿美餐。可他不愿就这样葬身大海，没有救回他的未婚妻甚至连那条恶龙都没有见到……

于是他用尽全力爬到船舵那里试图扭转方向，征服他的命途之海。

 

 

然而他失败了。

巨浪从深渊中席卷而来，血盆大口将脆弱的帆船吞噬殆尽。

”fuck.”这是thor在被卷入巨浪失去意识前所说的最后一句话。

 

——

 

 

thor艰难地睁开了眼。

直视强光让他又重新闭上眼，待几分钟后才缓缓地睁开，过了几分钟逐渐适应这里亮度。他大略打量了一下四周，愣在原地，就像一块木头。

两分钟后，他掐了自己一下。

哦该死的上帝，我已经来到天堂了吗？不，这一下捏的真他妈疼。

整个殿内金碧辉煌，无数金银珠宝堆积在厅堂主座的两侧，宛如天空数不尽的繁星。各类奇珍异宝陈列于红毯两侧，琉璃水晶以及各色宝石点缀在厅内用于支撑的石柱上，灼灼生辉。如此奢华就连阿斯加德的皇宫都无法与之相比。

而最令他呼吸一度凝滞的，还是坐在视野远处坐在由黄金打造宝座上撑头等他醒来的男子。那股他自从醒来就闻见的淡淡酒香似乎就是从那里散发出来的。

极长的长袍下摆一直拖到第一节台阶，金线在上勾勒出鳞片的轮廓，每一片鳞片都点缀着一颗大小几近相同的祖母绿的宝石，长袍领口很大，一直咧至胸口，微透的衣料让里面的肌肤若隐若现忍不住让人想入非非……

再看看他的脸，上帝。在玩味戏谑的表情下，他的眼眸要比他这里任何一颗宝石都要纯粹闪耀，谁都无法对他的五官提出任何非议。他坐在那，浑身都散发着一股高贵的气息。

该死的迷人，Thor承认他被这人迷住了。

“看够了？”宝座上的男子懒懒开口，仿佛对这种情况已经司空见惯。他拥有全世界最珍贵的宝物，和数不尽的金银珠宝，所有来访的人都会惊叹。

不过那些人该死的死了，该疯的疯了。

“你……”在惊叹过对方的美貌之后，勇士终于发现在他的脖颈上布着几片墨绿色的鳞片。“你就是那条抢走我未婚妻的恶龙？！”

干，他之前想要千刀万剐这条恶龙的心情在真正面对他尤其是看到他人形的样子之后竟然几乎消失的一干二净。

“well，准确的说是这样，不过我不会把她给你……”他眯起了眼睛，打量着thor“除非……”他走下台阶，动作优雅的就像一只黑天鹅。

Thor看着他款款来到自己身前，挑起自己的下巴“你能满足我，我的发情期到了。”thor这才发觉他一直以来闻到的酒香就是他的信息素，在他说完的一瞬间酒香变得浓郁不曾收敛地钻进他的鼻腔 仿佛附有魔力让他体内的心脏更加剧烈地搏动，调动全身的血液炽热地流淌。

他就像只牵线玩偶，完全失去主控权地被这条面容姣好的恶龙迷的神魂颠倒，就像被塞壬的歌声而魅惑的船夫一步步走向她的陷阱，心甘情愿地堕入地狱。勇士任凭他握着自己的手在他似丝绸般柔滑的皮肤游走，从锁骨开始，一寸寸向下……挑起他的欲火。

“你会后悔的。”声音已经发哑的勇士发出最后的警告。

“不，你会永远铭记这一切的。”恶龙仅仅伸手一挑薄纱制的外衣就落在柔软至极的地毯上，他抬起双眸对上对方的视线，狠狠地吻上金发勇者，拉开这场荒唐性爱的序幕。

彻底被点起欲火的勇士毫不怜惜地搂住对方的腰，释放强烈的信息素立刻抢回主动权将长舌侵入他的口腔，带有粗暴意味地搅动，甚至咬住那片柔软的唇瓣，下一秒血液的腥甜便在二人味蕾上绽放。

“龙血也是这个味道啊。”

“那你以为呢？”被对方突然释放的浓重信息素激地双腿发软的恶龙依然毫不示弱。

“我以为会是毒药，就跟你一样。”勇士眯起双眸，一把抱起只剩下一件轻薄内衫的恶龙，径直走到宝座将他放下，然后又吻住他，同时解开了他剩下的内衫用微凉的指尖抚过其脖颈上的鳞片。

“嗯……”那里很明显是他的一处敏感点，于是thor又变本加厉地往下捏住他胸前的一点，粉嫩的红缨立刻挺起，让thor联想到殿内的红宝石。

“你很敏感啊，不像是活了几百年的老怪物啊。”

“就算是老怪物也能让你这里硬不是吗？”即使被人夺走主动权依旧仰着泛红的脸颊挑起戏谑的笑容还伸手附上thor胯下明显隆起的部位。“叫我loki。”

“thor.”勇士挑眉暗暗记下这个让他又爱又恨名字，顺便在心里做了个简单的祷告希望上帝可以宽恕他的罪行

loki真的太诱人了，他真的没有想到他所恨之入骨的恶龙竟是一位性感得要命的omega。

thor眯着眼拉下略微紧致的裤子，强拉着loki的手附在上面，在他微凉的体温下迅速胀大，露出青筋。

loki在触碰到那处硕大便忍不住倒吸一口气，想着没有白费力气把他拐来。想到这里，恶龙脸上的笑容更加得意。于是他半跪在座下，张开嘴含住了不一会就要贯穿他的硕大，这可是他赐予勇士的奖励，他可很久没有干过这种事了。

 

 

 

我的手机 2019/5/3 23:59:47  
thor的尺寸真的很大，即使是loki含进去也有些困难，再加上对方无法耐心地等待一直想往里深入，直直逼出他稀有的眼泪。他只能忍着性子先用舌尖在顶端冠部缓慢地磨着，然后逐渐往里深入，却被人突然一个深喉打乱了全套。

“龙性本淫是真的没错了。”开始发出粗喘的勇士一边享受恶龙湿热的口腔一边挺身将性器每一次都要逼到喉口。

有些气愤的恶龙突然心生坏意裹紧口中的性器甚至用牙稍稍划过脆弱的表皮，好几次hor险些提前释放出来。意识到他心思的勇士抽插几下后就将整个性器抽出，拽起loki压在座上就撕碎了他唯一的内衫将一根手指探入人的后穴。

“你能不能不要那么粗暴？！”loki终于忍不住吼了出来，眼底还残存着几滴眼泪。

“fine.fine.我的错，你的信息素释放的太浓了一时没有忍住。”loki这副楚楚可怜的模样让他恢复了几分理智，也同样意识到自己刚刚似乎真的有点过分……

但他为什么要对一个拐走他未婚妻还把他诱惑上床的恶龙温柔啊？！

thor是个喜欢女人的直男，只上过女人没上过男人，但他稍微还是懂一些同性之间的这档子事。也正是因为如此，他才可以不尴尬地给人做着扩张即使手法粗劣，但他已经尽量按照他所说的温柔一点，搞了快十分钟还只是用了两根手指。

处于发情期的恶龙终于忍不住如此拖沓的前戏了，他需要alpha的阴茎狠狠进入他，填满他。

“快，进来……已经可以了……”由于发情期的到来后面源源不断地分泌出汁水并且紧紧裹住alpha进入的两根手指。

“okok，你真的太性感了，尝尝你那里是什么味道。”

thor抽出手指，将泛着水光的手指顶入对方口腔，同时扶着难耐的性器进入了omega的温柔乡。

粘腻，紧致，湿热。

thor发出享受的低吼。

“好大……嗯，再深一点……”有一段时日没有经历过性事的恶龙尽力裹紧勇士的硕大感受着对方凸起的青筋于表层跳动的频率。

他的双眼甚至变得迷离，努力抬高挺翘的臀部，却得来对方一击拍打。“嗯！”他忍不住拔高了声调，在大殿中回荡。

loki透过光亮的地面看到两人交合的地方，他的表情是那么的淫荡。可他还是笑了，更卖力地收缩后穴，高声呻吟着，脖颈仰起，释放浓郁的红酒信息素。

thor醉在其中，他们都发情了。

发情的alpha抽插的动作明显又恢复了最开始的粗暴，他把loki死死压在宝座上分开他的双腿不断顶弄恶龙敏感的凸起，水声伴随着omega不加收敛的呻吟无疑将这场性事又增添淫荡。

“你真棒……loki”

“你也是……唔嗯那里！”他因为thor又摆弄他腹部的几片鳞片直接逼出了精液，他立刻又软了身子，但依旧没有任何疲惫的样子。

因为他的发情期还未结束。


End file.
